1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leafable program table, preferably of a music box.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the EP 0 441 949 B1 discloses a device for leafing through the program tables of a music box, in which the individual program tables, which are in two stacks, are stored side-by-side in such a manner in a housing behind its two windows so as to pivot at their swivel axles, located at their rear ends, that they can be turned over individually by means of a strip, which can be moved back and forth by a drive and which is provided with stops, which engage with the nose-shaped continuations of the program tables, which project beyond the swivel axles. The program tables contain title pages (covers) of the playable CD's so that a person, operating the music box, can inform himself quickly about the existing titles that can be played by leafing through the program tables. The prior art program tables consist of three identical rectangular areas, which are arranged one below the other and are covered by the title pages of the content booklets.